Vergil's reactions
by Blackwingcrow
Summary: If Vergil was helping Dante in DMC 1 and was not a servant of Mundus, how would he have reacted to Dante being impaled by Alastor?
1. Chapter 1

Vergil's reactions

1: He would ignore Dante

Dante walked closer to the statue, which was of a woman who seemed to be in agony. He glanced up and noticed that a sword was impaling her though the heart, _no wonder she looks so miserable, _the red clad thought.

Suddenly, he heard a voice echo in his head; _"I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me"_

"The weak shall give their heart?" Dante shrugged; he wanted to know what that voice was talking about and if this sword was dangerous. "To hell with it; it's not like it could kill me or anything."

Dante walked forward, wanting to get a closer look at the sword. Suddenly it flew from its place on the statue, impaled him, and pinned him to the ground.

Vergil walked around the corner and down the corridor, took one look around to see if there was anything that needed exterminating and then walked straight past Dante without looking to see if he needed any help.

Upon hearing footsteps echo down the corridor, Dante woke up and instantly knew who it was. "Hey, Vergil, can I have a little help here."

The older twin continued walking away and didn't bother turning round. "Bastard, I'll get him later," said Dante "Now, how am I going to get out of this?" he asked himself, looking at the giant sword sticking out of his chest.

* * *

><p>2: He would get confused<p>

Vergil walked around the corner and down the corridor. He then noticed that his twin was lying on the floor unconscious and with a sword in his chest. Without even feeling the slightest bit of worry for him, the blue clad devil walked up to him, crouched down, placed a hand on his shoulder and then shook him slightly. Dante opened his eyes and saw his twin looking down at him.

"What happened?" Vergil asked.

"I was attacked by this sword" Dante explained.

Vergil put on a confused expression, "Attacked by a sword?"

"Yeah, it was in that statue over there originally, but then it suddenly flew out of it and stabbed me" said Dante, "All I did was walk forward and then I got stabbed."

"Let me get this straight; you were randomly attacked by a sword that was impaled into a statue, it then impaled you, without any wielder and all you did to possibly make it do this was walk forward?" said Vergil, "Well that's odd"

"Anyway" Dante started, "can you get this out of me?"

The older twin didn't reply; he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Vergil?" said Dante.

"How?" Vergil asked.

"What?"

"How is it possible for a sword to fly out of a statue and stab someone?" The Dark Slayer asked himself.

"Could you forget about that and help me?" asked the red clad.

"No Dante, this bothers me and I must figure it out"

"Whatever" said Dante; who then proceeded to try and get the sword out of himself.

* * *

><p>3: He would laugh<p>

Dante walked closer to the statue, which was of a woman who seemed to be in agony. He glanced up and noticed that a sword was impaling her though the heart, _no wonder she looks so miserable, _the red clad thought.

Around the corner, Vergil watched his twin and was just waiting for something to happen to him.

"The weak shall give their heart?" Dante shrugged; he wanted to know what that voice was talking about and if this sword was dangerous. "To hell with it; it's not like it could kill me or anything."

_What's he talking about? _Thought Vergil.

Dante walked forward, wanting to get a closer look at the sword. Suddenly it flew from its place on the statue, impaled him, and pinned him to the ground.

Vergil burst out laughing at his twin's dismay. Dante woke up, heard the laughing and instantly knew who it was.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Dante asked.

"What just happened" Vergil replied, barely able to contain his laughter.

"The fact I have a sword sticking out of my chest is funny?" Dante said.

The Dark Slayer couldn't reply.

Dante rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>4: He would simply watch<p>

Vergil leaned against the wall of the corridor and watched Dante approach the statue. He saw his twin stop and think for a second, as if he was studying the statue with great interest. The red clad then moved forward a bit, only to have the sword from the statue fly out and impale him in the chest.

Vergil face palmed but stayed where he was; he would let Dante get up himself.

The younger twin stirred and woke up. He then tried to get up, but the sword was embedded deeply into the stone floor. "Vergil, there's a giant sword sticking out of me" said Dante.

"And what do want me to do about it?" the older twin replied.

"Get it out of course" said Dante.

"Do it yourself"

"No"

"Then lie on the floor"

"Arsehole"

"Imbecile"

* * *

><p>5: He would help him<p>

Dante walked closer to the statue, which was of a woman who seemed to be in agony. He glanced up and noticed that a sword was impaling her though the heart, _no wonder she looks so miserable, _the red clad thought.

Suddenly, he heard a voice echo in his head; _"I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me"_

"The weak shall give their heart?" Dante shrugged; he wanted to know what that voice was talking about and if this sword was dangerous. "To hell with it; it's not like it could kill me or anything."

Dante walked forward, wanting to get a closer look at the sword. Suddenly it flew from its place on the statue, impaled him, and pinned him to the ground.

Vergil walked down the corridor and saw his twin on the floor, with a sword sticking out of his chest. He rushed over and pulled the sword out, only to be electrocuted in the process.

Dante woke up to the sound of his twin crying out in pain. He sat up and saw him being zapped by the sword Alastor. The red clad got up and attempted to grab the sword from Vergil, but he also got electrocuted and both twins fell unconscious.

When the Sons of Sparda woke up they both felt the throbbing of their injuries and didn't bother sitting up.

"I hate that sword" said Dante.

"So do I" said Vergil.

* * *

><p>Did anyone like it? I was rubbish I know, something I thought of when I was bored. Anyway thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil's reactions

6: He would simply watch II

Dante walked closer to the statue, which was of a woman who seemed to be in agony. He glanced up and noticed that a sword was impaling her though the heart, _no wonder she looks so miserable, _the red clad thought. At the other end of the corridor, Vergil was standing next to the wall, watching his twin's actions.

Suddenly, both twins heard a voice echo in his head; _"I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me"_

"The weak shall give their heart?" Dante shrugged; he wanted to know what that voice was talking about and if this sword was dangerous. "To hell with it; it's not like it could kill me or anything."

Dante walked forward, wanting to get a closer look at the sword. Suddenly it flew from its place on the statue, impaled him, and pinned him to the ground.

Vergil sighed, "Foolishness Dante, foolishness."

* * *

><p>7: He wouldn't give a damn<p>

Dante walked closer to the statue, which was of a woman who seemed to be in agony. He glanced up and noticed that a sword was impaling her though the heart, _no wonder she looks so miserable, _the red clad thought.

Suddenly, he heard a voice echo in his head; _"I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me"_

"The weak shall give their heart?" Dante shrugged; he wanted to know what that voice was talking about and if this sword was dangerous. "To hell with it; it's not like it could kill me or anything."

Dante walked forward, wanting to get a closer look at the sword. Suddenly it flew from its place on the statue, impaled him, and pinned him to the ground.

Vergil walked around the corner just as Dante was stabbed by Alastor. He stared at his twin, "Well that's something you don't see every day." The blue clad walked away.

* * *

><p>Two more reactions because I felt like it. I know it's bad, sorry.<p> 


End file.
